Angel of Mine
by Kagome1514
Summary: Erik's jealousy gets the better of him and he finds himself in an interesting situation. EC. : Please review!


**A/N: Hey everyone: ) **

**I am once again back with another one-shot. How strange...normally I don't write one-shots but I guess I'm really getting into writing POTO ones. : ) **

**Believe it or not, the inspiration for my writing this was me reading over my reviews for my other one-shot Sweet Music of the Night. Also, I was listening to some of my "Sexy Songs" and thought, 'Hmmm...Ok. Well, that's funny. Now I'm feeling slightly perverted. Let's channel this energy!' Ok...I'll admit it, I was also thinking nice smutty thoughts about mon Erik. XP **

**I decided to write this all from Erik's P.O.V.**

**So, I hope you all will enjoy my crazy, smutty one-shot! **

**Angel of Mine**

I watched from my usual place from behind the mirror, taking in the way she closed her eyes as she brushed her hair. She was tilting her head, her soft brown hair hanging down in front of her right shoulder, her neck clearly visible, the smooth,white skin of it seeming to torment me. I opened my mouth, about to call out to her when there was a knock at her door.

She sighed and set the brush down, gracefully rising and heading to the door, the skirt of her nightdress swishing pleasantly. She opened the door, a smile on her face, her hand resting on the door, holding it open.

It was that damn prit. _Raoul._

I resisted the urge to growl at the sight of him, deciding to silently listen to their conversation.

I heard Christine's soft voice say pleasantly, "Raoul! What are you doing here?"

The smile on the fop's face disgusted me and angered me. _How dare he think he can call on Christine at this late hour! _

My eyes narrowed in anger as I heard that disgustingly charming voice say, "I wanted to see you, LIttle Lotte."

My angel laughed and questioned innocently, "What about?"

My veins seemed to race with fury, the blood that pumped through them feeling like searing hot acid as I watched Christine's gorgeous, pink, innocent and sweet lips be claimed by that ignorant fool. He did not seem to realize that Christine was mine; and, for that he would pay dearly.

Christine pulled back, taking a couple of steps back, putting some distance between them. _That's right. Good girl._

She was breathing heavily and had put a trembling hand to her lips, staring at Raoul with wide blue eyes. His name escaped her lips as a mere whisper, "Raoul..."

I ground my teeth together as he stepped into the room and reached out a hand, stroking my beautiful angel's cheek. _Couldn't he see that she was trembling? Couldn't he see that she didn't want him?_

He leaned his head down, stroking her cheek as he whispered, "Christine, I...I can't stop thinking about you. You fill every thought I have. Christine...I love you."

Those sweet blue eyes widened in surprise and I heard a small gasp escape Christine's mouth. She looked down, her face showing pain and a look of remorse. I silently cursed that damn fool for causing her even the slightest pain.

She looked up, her eyes glassy as she said softly, "Raoul...I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me but I only see you as the dear friend from my childhood. I'm so sorry."

I noticed Raoul close his eyes, looking extremely pained. _Good._

She shook her head softly, looking into his eyes sadly as she murmured softly, painfully, "I'm so sorry!"

He sighed, stroking her cheeks softly as he gazed into her eyes, his face full of sorrow. He murmured, "I understand. I just...had to tell you. I will always love you, LIttle Lotte."

I noticed that my teeth were again grinding against each other as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. He stroked her cheeks once more as he smiled softly and said, "Sweet dreams, Little Lotte. May angels watch over you and guard you."

At this, my angel's face brightened up with an extravagent smile, her being seeming to radiate happiness as she said, barely containing the hidden joy at his comment, "You as well, Raoul."

He smiled softly, stroking her cheeks one last time before stepping from the room, closing the door behind him softly.

Christine stood there for a moment, completely still as she gazed at the closed wooden door. She sighed softly, closing her eyes as she did so. I couldn't resist it any longer and pressed the hidden mechanism that opened the mirror. I silently stepped into the room, approaching her without making a sound.

I breathed as lightly as possible, not wanting to alert her to my presence as I gently wrapped my arms around her, drawing her warm, soft body against mine, bringing my left hand up to stroke her face gently. Her eyes were still closed as her mouth opened slightly and she leaned into me, trusting me completely to hold her.

She tilted her head to the left, into my hand, allowing me access to the right side of her neck. I pressed my face against her soft brown curls, inhaling her scent and bringing my hand up to rest in her hair on the other side of her head, curling my fingers gently in her tresses, burying my face in the intoxication of them, relishing the softness of them.

As I exhaled, my mouth open, my cheek against her locks of hair, I felt her shudder against me. I liked the way it felt when she shuddered like that.

I let the left, unmasked side of my face nuzzle gently against those sweet curls before slowly trailing my lips across her ear, letting them rest right at the cavity where sound entered. I reveled at the feeling of her body shuddering against me as I exhaled softly in her ear.

A rush of uncontained desire filled me as I brought my lips to her collarbone again, kissing the crook of her neck heatedly, letting her know my desire. As I kissed her neck, my right hand caressed her stomach, my left hand still curled in her hair.

My hand slowly came to rest on her right hip, pressing her against me, as my lips danced along the side of her neck. I moaned softly against the smooth skin of her neck as she pushed back into me. I let my hand slowly make its way down so that it rested against her inner thigh. My fingers pressed into her soft flesh through her nightgown as I brought my lips to gently caress her sensitive ear.

Very slowly, I began to move my hand so it rested against her very core, my fingers resting against the heated flesh that I could feel through the thin nightgown. I very carefully began to let my fingers skillfully massage her sensitive area as I exhaled against her ear. I could feel her press back against me more and felt her shiver in delight at my caresses.

I growled softly into her ear as she moaned at my administrations. It was the feeling of her rubbing back against me that threw me over the edge though, pushing me to the point where I knew I had to have her at that moment. I quickly spun her around to face me, my hands resting on her cheeks, my breathing heavy with desire.

I noticed that her blue eyes were clouded with desire and lust as she gazed up at me as if in a daze. This only fueled my desire and need to have her. My lips came crashing down on her lips, claiming the soft flesh as I had been longing to do for so long. My arms moved down, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close against me, our kiss becoming more passionate as we both threw ourselves into it.

I lifted her into my arms, kissing her passionately as I laid her on her bed. I laid down on top her, my hands roaming over her body as I explored her mouth with my tongue.

I began to kiss along her neck again, murmuring, "Christine...my angel...mine..."

She murmured softly, half moaning, "Yes."

I moaned and began grinding against her, letting her feel my arousal. She moaned, curling her fingers in my hair.

As the right side of my face pressed against the side of her face, I felt her wince beneath me. I pulled back, looking at her with concern and confusion.

She opened her eyes, looking into mine as she hurriedly said two simple words: "The mask."

I didn't have time to even think as she hurriedly ripped the mask off, tossing it carelessly on the floor as she pressed her warm, soft lips to mine once more. I allowed her to kiss me, in a state of shock.

She had tossed away my one defense as if it were nothing but an annoying nuisance that had to be gotten rid of. She still kissed me with the same desire, even after seeing my face. I was having trouble comprehending this but it soon slipped from my mind as I felt her tongue tasting my mouth. I quickly resumed kissing her with all the passion I could muster, grinding against her.

I began trailing kisses along her neck, kissing softly at her collarbone then the crook of her neck, sucking ever so slightly. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and was moaning with pleasure at the sensations I was giving her. It shocked me when she murmured, "Erik...I want you. Please..."

She didn't even have to finish for me to know what she meant. I quickly began removing her clothing, tossing them on the floor. I stopped and took the time to run my hands over her bare body, marveling at the smooth white skin and the fact that she wanted me to touch her. As my hands explored her, I lowered my mouth to the soft mound of flesh that was her left breast, beginning to suck gently at the soft flesh, taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking on that as well.

I felt her fingers gently take a hold of my hair, moaning softly. I moaned against her as I let my tongue taste her skin, my hand beginning to caress the warm and wet skin of her womanhood. This made her moan even more. Hearing this, I moaned and began to kissing along her neck, taking her mouth once more.

She murmured against my lips, "Erik...please...I need you...please..."

I bit gently at her lower lip and kissed her as I pulled my hands away from her, beginning to remove my own clothing and tossing it on the floor. I quickly placed my hands on her hips, thrusting my tongue further into her mouth as the skin of my body made contact with hers, our bodies heated from arousal.

She moaned against my lips, "Erik...please..."

I pulled back my head, breathing heavily. In one quick thrust I pushed myself inside her. She cried out, clinging to me, beginning to cry while trying hard not to.

I stroked her cheeks with my fingers gently, kissing at those soft, smooth, moist cheeks and murmuring soothingly, "Shh..._Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Ne pleure pas._" (Don't cry, my angel. Don't cry.)

I began to kiss her lips softly, gently, telling her without words that I loved her deeply. She kissed me back the same way.

As I kissed her softly, I began to move slowly within her, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls squeezing me with their wet warmth. She began to moan against my lips so I started moving faster and harder, making her moan even louder. Our kiss quickly became passionate once more, our tongues tasting each other.

I was soon moving as fast and as hard as I could and we were both beginning to pant against each other's lips, both nearing that intoxicating edge.

I moaned against her lips and she moaned heavily against me as we came dangerously close to falling over that edge.

In one swift moment, we did fall.

We lay panting, feeling the unbelievable sensations coursing through us.

I kissed her gently and pulled out of her. I lay on my side and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close out of love and affectionate as opposed to the lust that had been coursing through us moments ago.

I kissed her softly once more, stroking her face gently with my other hand, smiling a rare smile. I had never really smiled genuinely out of happiness. Only for her. My angel.

She smiled back at me and stroked my face, the normal side first then the deformed next. She leaned toward me and kissed my ravaged cheek without fear or disgust, but with love and affection; happily, willingly.

She pulled back and stroked my cheek with her fingers, smiling softly as she said, "Erik...I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

I just stared at her. No one had ever said those words to me. Ever. No one had ever shown me love...except her. My angel.

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, pulling close against me as I buried my face against her neck, sobbing into the crook of her neck.

She simply implored the same exact thing I had when she cried, "_Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Ne pleure pas."_

I murmured in her ear, "I love you so much, Christine."

She smiled and stroked my hair, saying softly, "I know. I love you too, Erik."

I nuzzled her neck and let my head lay on the pillow, gazing adoringly at her, disbelieving that she was real. I watched her as she smiled at me then kissed me sweetly, stroking my hair and face lovingly. Her eyes soon slid shut and she fell asleep in my arms, her arms around me.

I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, mon ange."

I watched her sleep for awhile before letting my eyes close. I soon fell asleep...in the arms of my angel.

**A/N: Awww! I love E/C fluff: ) **

**This is what happens when I start thinking perverted thoughts about the hot-ness that is Erik. XP **

**Oh, and to any of you that are waiting for updates. I won't have internet after today for about...2-3 weeks. Sorry! Please don't die in the mean time and be patient for my next updates: ) **

**Please review: ) **


End file.
